With the progress of technology, there are more and more equipments using high-definition or miniature cameras or image acquisition devices, for example, digital cameras, mobile phones, tablet computers and even laptop computers, etc. The pixel and aperture of camera equipment, the light and stability of a shooting situation or even the I/O performance of the equipment will influence the quality of images. As a result, there is a difference between the digital image and the actual picture in the real world. Such difference may do things against users' assumptions and may not meet the aesthetic demands of the users. Therefore, various image post-processing softwares have come out. By being processed in terms of color, an image is allowed to visually satisfy the aesthetic standards of a user than the original image.
However, due to inappropriate intelligent detection of images, incorrect processing methods or complicated processing processes, many post-processing softwares are time-consuming and failed to meet the users' requirements, even make the processed images worse.
In conclusion, some of the present technologies for face beautification are far behind the users' requirements. Thus, it is very necessary to develop an efficient and effective method for fast face beautification.